towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa Nuva (Idekria-Story)
Die Toa Nuva waren ein Team aus Toa, das die Aufgabe hatte Mata Nui zu erwecken. Ursprünge Die Toa Nuva wurden ursprünglich als Toa Mata erschaffen. Sie wurden nur erschaffen, damit sie Mata Nui erwecken konnten, falls dieser jemals in einen Tiefschlaf versetzt werden sollte. Nachdem sie auf Artakha geschaffen wurden, wurden sie auf Daxia ausgebildet und anschließend nach Karda Nui gebracht. Dort bekämpften sie Rahi und Avohkah. Als sie alle Rahi und Avohkah besiegt hatten, gingen sie in den Codrex und begaben sich in Toa-Kanister, um den Tag abzuwarten, an dem sie gebraucht wurden. Als Teridax den Großen Geist einschläfterte, wurden die Toa Mata auf die Oberfläche von Aqua Magna katapultiert, da die Erschütterung der Großen Katastrophe jedoch so stark war, wurden sie unter Felsen begraben und den giftigen Dämpfen der Insel Vatori Nui ausgesetzt, wodurch sie sich in Toa Inara verwandelten. Schließlich wurden die Toa Inara durch den Suchtrupp an Land gebracht und erweckt. Takua brachte sie zu Keetongu, wo sie wieder in normale Toa Mata zurückverwandelt wurden. Später bekamen die Toa Mata die Aufgabe die Aufgaben auf der Liste zur Erweckung Mata Nuis zu erfüllen. Als sie dabei waren die Quelle aus Energiegeladener Protodermis zu zerstören, wurden sie in Toa Nuva verwandelt. Missionen *Keetongu finden, um die Toa-Inara-Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen - erfolgreich. *Metru Nui von der Schattenplage befreien - erfolgreich. *Die Unterwelt zerstören - erfolgreich. *Die Aufgaben auf der Liste zur Erweckung Mata Nuis erfüllen - erfolgreich. *Die Makuta ausrotten - semi-erfolgreich, zwei überlebten. *Teridax einsperren - erfolgreich. *Gavorak finden - erfolgreich. *Teridax wiederfinden und befreien - erfolgreich. Mitglieder *'Onua' - der Toa der Erde. Toa Onua ist außerordentlich stark und sehr weise. Zusammen mit Gali versucht er das Team so gut es geht zusammen zu halten, was jedoch nicht immer gelingt. Onua trägt die Große Kanohi Pakari Nuva, die Maske der Stärke und ist mit zwei Bebenbrechern bewaffnet. Er ist sehr vertrauenswürdig, was auch der Grund ist, wieso Takua sich oft mit ihm berät. *'Lewa' - der eigensinnige Toa der Luft. Lewa hasst es Befehle von Takua oder Tahu entgegen zu nehmen, da er der Meinung ist, dass er ein besserer Anführer wäre. Nichts desto trotz lässt er sich dies nicht anmerken. Er mag das Team sehr, würde aber oft lieber alleine arbeiten. Er trägt die Kanohi Miru Nuva, die Maske der Levitation und ist mit zwei scharfen Luft-Katana ausgerüstet. *'Pohatu' - der Toa des Steins. Pohatu bemüht sich sehr mit jedem Mitglied des Teams gut auszukommen, was größtenteils auch funktioniert. Er kann sich mit jedem Teammitglied über alles unterhalten und jeder vertraut ihm, bis auf Kopaka, weshalb sich Pohatu immer mehr bemüht seinen Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Er trägt die Kakama Nuva, die Maske der Geschwindigkeit und ist mit Klauen bewaffnet. *'Tahu' - der sturre Toa des Feuers. Zu Anfang konnte Tahu es nicht verkraften, dass Takua der Anführer der Toa Nuva ist, da er eigentlich der Anführer der Toa Nuva war. Über die Zeit hat er jedoch gelernt, dass es in einem Team wichtig ist auch nachgeben zu können. Tahu trägt die Große Kanohi Hau Nuva, die Nuva-Maske des Schutzes und ist mit zwei Magmaschwertern ausgerüstet. *'Kopaka' - der eisige Toa des Eises. Für sein Element typisch, redet Kopaka fast nie. Wenn Kopaka spricht dann nur, wenn er gefragt wurde oder etwas außerordentlich wichtig ist. Obwohl er es nicht zugeben will und es ihm auch nicht zeigt, vertraut er Pohatu am meisten von allen Teammitgliedern. Er trägt die Große Kanohi Akaku Nuva, die Maske des Röntgenblicks und ist mit Eisklingen und einem Schild bewaffnet. *'Gali' - die einfühlsame Toa des Wassers. Gali ist eine Toa des Wassers, wie man sie sich vorstellt. Sie hasst es, wenn sich das Team streitet und hilft Onua oft dabei eine Lösung für die Gruppeninternen Probleme zu finden. Gali kann ziemlich brutal werden, allerdings nur, wenn die Situation es erfordert. Sie trägt die Kaukau Nuva, die Maske der Unterwasseratmung und ist mit zwei Aqua-Äxten ausgerüstet. *'Takua' - der Toa des Zwielichts und Anführer des Teams. Takua hatte es am Anfang nicht leicht mit dem Team, da sie ihn nicht als Anführer akzeptierten. Als er sie jedoch von dem Inara-Virus heilte, begannen sie ihm zu vertrauen. Takua ist ein herzensguter Toa und würde niemals zulassen, dass einem der Toa Nuva etwas passiert. Er trägt die Kanohi Avohkii, die Maske des Lichts. An dieser Maske ist besonders, dass sie sich nicht in eine Nuva-Maske verwandelte, als sich alle Toa in Toa Nuva verwandelten. Er trägt einen Midak-Skyblaster und zwei gewaltige Klingen, die entstanden als er in einen halben Schatten-Toa verwandelt wurde. Somit hat er Kontrolle über Licht und Schatten, unterdrückt seine dunkle Seite jedoch sehr erfolgreich. Galerie Toa Mata Datei:OnuaIdekria.jpg|Onua Datei:LewaIdekria.jpg|Lewa Datei:PohatuIdekria.jpg|Pohatu Datei:TahuIdekria.jpg|Tahu Datei:KopakaIdekria.jpg|Kopaka Datei:GaliIdekria.jpg|Gali Toa Inara folgt... Datei:TakuaIdekria.jpg|Takua Toa Nuva Datei:Onua_Nuva.JPG|Onua Datei:Lewa_Nuva.JPG|Lewa Datei:Pohatu_Nuva.JPG|Pohatu Datei:Tahu_Nuva.JPG|Tahu Datei:Kopaka_Nuva.JPG|Kopaka Datei:Gali_Nuva.JPG|Gali Datei:Takua.jpg|Takua Auftritte *''The buried Ones'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''The Nether World 2'' *''Toa Inara Blog'' *''Fight for Kanoya'' *''Darkness Rises Again'' *''Banish Teridax'' *''A Legend Dies'' *''Finding a Makuta'' *''Freeing Teridax'' *''The World comes down'' *''The unending War''